Up to the Task
by Liam-Miroy
Summary: It's the anniversary of Alicia's death. Some of the Metahumans Clark has beaten have returned and plan to put him through hell. With Chloe and 'team justice' away on a mission its up to a Martian and a Lane to save him, but is there someone else working b
1. Chapter 1

Up to the Task

Summary: The second year Anniversary of Alicia's death is close by and Clark is depressed. An army of meta-humans kidnap him and intend to put him through hell. With the Team Justice and Chloe in the middle of a raid, and Martha and Lionel away on business it's up to a certain Martian and a Lane to save him. Can they save Clark with sinister presence acting behind the scenes? Note the plot had some elements borrowed from 'Killing Joke'.

Chapter 1.

The Loft in The Kent's barn had for years acted as a 'fortress of solitude' for Clark Kent. It was a place that he could look out on the night sky, and let his thoughts wonder. Tonight his thoughts were rather angst-ridden; two years ago he had failed to save his girlfriend Alicia from a delusion murderer. "Just like with everyone important!" he thought bitterly.

He began to think of everyone he had failed to save over the years, his father, Jor-El, Raya, Ryan Kyla, with a list he felt would always be growing. It was one of the firm reasons he did not plan on joining Team Justice, a group of people with powers like his, it was the reason he did not maintain contact with Maddie unless she called. It made him worry about his close friends and mother who he couldn't just push away because they knew his philosophy and how to talk him out of it. At the same time he was frustrated that he always managed to end up helping someone who wasn't worth saving like his former friend now worst enemy Lex Luthor, or his former lover Lana Lang. Another reason he wanted to push his loved ones away he didn't want them betraying or dying on him. He however was resigned to the fact that his mother, Chloe and even Lois would never abandon him.

Speaking off the devil, she was climbing the stairs to the loft right now. He cringed and hastily hid an album of his time with Alicia under a couch cushion. Lois was here for a reason and he was hoping to avoid a conversation about himself and his behavior. He got up he was planning on visiting Alicia's grave today anyway.

"It is going to be strange the day I have to look for you, somewhere other than this loft." Lois grinned at him teasingly but stopped when she saw the somber look on his face.

"It's nice to see you to Lois." he replied hoping that she might catch on to the fact he didn't want to spend time with her. Unfortunately Lois didn't take the hint. She continued on ignoring his depressed distant tone.

"So what are your plans for this evening?" Clark looked at her knowing that she was going to make a remark that he really didn't need right now.

"I'm on my way to the cemetery before visiting hours end." He told her. Surprisingly her smirked softened.

"Your father was a good man Clark, and even though you make mistakes I'm sure he's still proud of you." Tension that had been building in Clark's back relaxed at Lois' unexpected statement. He gave her some more information.

"I'm not just visiting dad." Lois was puzzled for a moment only for it to click in her head a second later. How could she forget, it was a moment that changed her opinion of Clark entirely, at first he seemed to good to function almost inhuman in his amount of compassion and ability to experience near-death experiences without a scratch. He seemed to not need, and by association deserve the love of his parents. That all change when she found him choking Tim. What she saw made her realize that Clark did have a very human soul. When she tried to stop him the look in his eyes…

The pain he felt for not believing the women he loved, and caving into peer pressure in assuming her guilt, the resentment towards the entire town for judging her guilty without proof, those who cruelly whispered behind Alicia's back Lois included. The worst thing she saw in Clark's eyes was the pure savagery and hatred from Alicia's killer, for making her last moments ones of fear and loneliness as she felt the whole world attack her. Lois could have sworn Clark's very soul had changed into something else in that moment. It went from being as pure as snow to as dark as Lex's heart. She was relieved when he let Tim go and she felt the Clark she knew return to her albeit very slowly and torn by grief. Even though she would never admit it she eagerly listened in for news of how Clark coped. It was the only time she ever feared him and she never wanted that to happen again.

Clark stared at Lois as her mind replayed the events and her feelings clearly flashing across her face. He saw concern and fear flowing clearly in her expressions. Once again guilt was welling up as he saw something he never wanted her to feel about him. Feeling awkward Clark decided he wanted to leave.

"I have to go". He finally said.

"Clark, there wasn't anything you could do. Alicia would never blame you for her death". Clark stared for her for a moment unsure why tonight Lois wasn't at all antagonistic towards him.

"That's very presumptuous of you Lane." They turned looking down at the entrance of the barn to see Alicia there, standing pretty with exception to the cold look in her brown eyes. Lois and Clark stood frozen in shock on the steps to the loft. Clark struggled with his voice and feelings finally moving forward.

"Alicia how is this possible. I saw you lifeless that night?" the beautiful blonde's face contorted into a disgusted sneer.

"Yeah no thanks to you, you piece of trash!" Alicia then surprisingly lifted Clark with little effort throwing him into a post. To his astonishment Clark's invulnerability failed as he felt the post splinter into his back. He let out a muffled groan, his constant fights with zoners and meteor freaks had built his threshold to pain. He looked around to see if there was any visible kryptonite around only to find the that out of nowhere Kevin Grady was standing over him, holding a piece of kryptonite. Its green glow enhancing his evil grin as he lifted his foot and stepped on Clarks left forearm. It was easy to hear a loud cracking noise as the bones shattered, rendering his arm useless. This time Clark could not help but scream.

Lois rushed in to help, hoping there was something she could do to stop the stranger from harming Clark. She did not get far when something hard and fast hit her. She slammed into a wall and looked up to see that she had been hit by an exceptionally fast-moving young woman, with dark hair. The dark-haired women then turned away from Lois trying to get the man currently breaking Clark's fingers to stop. However someone else beat her to it.

"That's enough Kevin remember our plans for him, he needs to be alive!" a man appeared out of thin air, Lois recognized as Graham a hit man with the ability to turn invisible. He then smirked cruelly.

"At least until we get what we need." Lois's head was now swimming wasn't Graham meant to be dead. With that the man hurting Clark tapped him across the head knocking him out. Satisfied the women took the meteor rock and pick Clark up speeding off in the blink of an eye. Alicia then changed into someone else another dark-haired women with a crazed looked, her and the two men turned to Lois. They stalked towards her looking murderous. 'This is it!' Lois thought. 'I'm done for, now ones going to save me this time!'

As if to prove her wrong, a green flashed whizzed by knocking the three to the ground. Lois then gawked at a sight that made everything else she'd seen tonight seem normal. Standing before her stood a tall grim looking figure. He wore what looked like a dark-blue spandex body-suit, with a lighter blue cape. What was most unusual was that he had no eyebrows making his brow look more pronounced and his skin was _green_!

"What have you done to Clark?" the green-man demanded, his tone leaving no room for arguing.

The Meteor freaks were not impressed, the crazed-looking women went to strike him but she flew right through him, and quick as a flash he kicked her away. The other two prepared to charge but Lois had gotten to her feet and had trip the guy who broke Clark's arms.

However a whisper howl hit her it sounded like sand blowing across a beach on a windy day and it started painfully stinging her skin. It seemed that the green-guy was also struggling with the ripping sand, but more in irritation than in pain. Instantly Lois knew it was Tim Westcott Alicia's killer. Clark had told her that he could break down into sand, and that fire was the only thing that forces him to revert.

She glanced at the broken pillar of the barn noticing a large piece that had come lose one that most likely was not coated in flame retardant, 'bingo'' she thought. Though it had been years since her smoking days she still kept her Zippo with her in case of an emergency. She also spotted a fuel can for the tractor; she rushed over to the large chunk of wood and in reflexive action dunked it into the container, taking it out to then light it. She now had an effective weapon against Tim. Everyone in the barn stopped to look at her, knowing this would be the fights turning point.

_Love it or hate it, please reveiw, oh and I'm trying to generally stick to cannon from about season six crimson, since thats what I've seen. If I slip don't heitate to tell me._


	2. Chapter 2

Lois rushed fiercely at the storm of sand swinging her torch wildly. The sands reconfigured into Tim grasping his arm in pain, a nasty burn was on his skin exposing a small bit of bone. The green man also looked affected he seemed to have slouched into the corner with a glazed look on upon his face. Lois quickly dismissed it trying to keep her focus on the meteor freaks. Graham sized the two up, and decided that fighting to long would keep Tina away from carrying out her part in the mistresses plans.

He grudgingly ordered a retreat. The meteor freaks gathered around Tim protecting him from Lois's attempt at an offensive. It took only a moment for Tim to regain his ability to become sand and as quick as flash he managed to take the three meteor humans with him. Lois gave chase but no sooner had she begun to pursue they had made it out of sight. She let out a string of curse words clearly vexed that not only had she been bested but now Clark was in trouble. Signing she turned to the green man who was still slouch over with a glazed look.

She crouched down closer to him to see what was affecting him so badly, he seemed to start shuddering as she got closer. He then began to fervently mutter the word fire.

Realizing that he meant the torch in her hand she moved to extinguish it in a pale. Slowly the green-man got to his feet regaining his composure at the same pace. For a moment they stared at each other until finally Lois said shakily.

"Thanks for saving my life Mr. Piccolo." The green-man looked at her like someone who had just caught her smoking pot. After a while he finally answered.

"Sorry my name is J'onn J'onzz." Lois seemed to accept this. After all considering everything in Smallville _especially_ the events of today his name seemed normal. However she had more pressing concerns than with J'onn than his name.

"What are you? Where are you from? How do you know Clark?" Lois never was one to beat around the bush.

J'onn J'onzz stared at her and then realized that not only was he still in his brand new experimental hybrid-form but he had used his Martian name while he was still messed up from the fire. He quickly scanned across the young women in front of him to determine his next step. Although she was aggressive and seemingly insensitive he found links in her mind that supported his next decision.

"I am a Martian the very last one. I used to be a Manhunter, a type of police officer if you will. As to how I know Clark, I was a family friend mostly to his father." He was frank and straight to the point. Lois muttered something about Clark and his friends being really weird.

"So you are a friend of the Kent's mainly Jonathan? I'm guessing you're the big secret that they've been keeping for all this time?" Lois felt things were becoming a lot clearer. J'onn J'onzz shook his head and spoke firmly.

"I'm sorry but I was speaking about his biological parents Lara Lor-Van and Jor-el. I have not met Jonathan or Martha Kent. As for 'The secret' I am reluctant to tell you because I feel it is Clark's to tell, however I don't think that luxury is available." Lois looked at him and nodded knowing full well that he was speaking the truth, knowing now that life existed outside earth, she believed she was ready for anything. Or so she thought.

"Clark Kent is really an alien from a planet known as Krypton, his birth name is Kal-El. Under a yellow son his body is charged to give him powers including strength, speed, indestructibility, some enhanced senses and heat vision and 'super breath'. However green shards from the planet Krypton are still able to weaken and if left long enough kill him. I was on my way to pass onto him something Lara Lor-Van had left in my keeping to give to Kal-El." he finished as Lois just notice an object that looked vaguely like a suit case.

"Why did he keep all of hidden from me? I mean my dad's in the military I could have helped him!" Lois said shocked. J'onn J'onzz gave a sad glance in the stunning young women's direction.

"You are a report for the Inquisitor, a tabloid newspaper, something that claims alien existence at least twice a week. I assume he had doubts about whether you would expose him if you had bankable evidence". Lois grudgingly had to admit the alien did have a valid point, considering that she had tended to take Lana's side over his in regards to the wedding, ignore completely his opinion that she was a bit hard on the Green Arrow and the Valentine's Day event had made things difficult.

Lois legs began to shake. Dear God she thought. The Manhunter moved quickly to grab a chair for the young women in front of him to sit down. She slumped in her chair, all those times he spent up in the loft, all the brooding, he must have felt lonely but it didn't stop him saving all those people and feeling the hurt when he couldn't. All those times he put a stop to the meteor freaks, he was a freaking hero and she failed to notice. She was adamant that this time she would do anything she could to save him. She stood up knowing that she was going to give brooding a shot later but for now something needed to be done.

"What has this got to do with the meteor freaks?" asked a baffled Lois. J'onn J'onzz looked down. "Strangely I do not know! From what Kal-El has told me that most meta-humans appear to attack at random or form a poorly thought out plan but this scenario seems to be better executed with well-oiled team work. And they also seem to have some kind of plan for Kal-El, perhaps they have a ring leader. Miss Lane I guess we need to first identify who we've seen tonight and then work out if we are dealing with anything else." The young reporter acknowledged the wisdom of his words.

"Tim Westcott is a warped boy with extreme views on right and wrong. He has the ability to dissolve into sand and uses this ability to pass through locked rooms, and apparently play get away car. He also murdered Clark's girlfriend Alicia Baker. Graham Garret seemed to be the one leading everything. He is a hitman who apparently was shot dead by Lex Luthor. He used his ability to turn invisible to kill and seemed to enjoy it. Kevin Grady is the one who broke Clark's arm the odd thing is I was sure his ability was to erase memories, he never displayed being Mr. Universe in our last encounter. The two girls are a complete mystery."

The Martian took everything the reporter had stated in finally sighed.

"I'm going to have to talk to Mrs. Kent and Miss Sullivan then, as they would have the knowledge of Kal-El's enemies second only to Kal-El himself." Lois looked at him skeptically.

"Chloe's in Germany and Mrs. Kent is off in the capital! I know you're fast but you'd have to be able to fly to reach Mrs. Kent or Chloe in time!" J'onn J'onzz for the first time he had encountered the noisy army brat smirked.

"I can fly, however I think I'm better off using something a little faster and much more useful!" Lois did not get to ask what he was doing as she felt his mind suddenly link to hers and then spread off into a completely different direction as it hit miles away until she was able to hear her cousin's very thoughts. For the first time since she spoke to him, Lois Lane began to wonder if trusting this alien was a good idea.

_And another chapter finished. Thank you for the reveiws so far. I am also thankful for having my slip up with the Martian Manhunters forms being pointed out. I'm making a lyer out of myself when I say that I might just keep it that way for now (in regards to staying true to cannon). I hope my he-only-recently-made-this-form excuse holds up. Only cause I think the form rocks._


	3. Chapter 3

Senator Martha Kent finished writing her cue cards. Lionel had gone home for the night leaving her to finish her speech. It was somewhat ironic that as her thoughts turned to her son, and her eyes to his picture, that a moment later she would soon receive a message from an alien.

Senator Martha Kent, this is J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter and friend of your son Kal-El. Martha was baffled, and unsure if her life in Smallville had sent her insane. 

You are not going mad, I am acting as a switch board for a mental conversation. the senator still was not convinced.

Mrs. Kent he's telling the truth. Martha recognized the voice in her head as her former chief of staff Lois Lane.

"Lois, is this real?" . The young Lane responded. "I don't know what's real at the moment, an hour ago I thought Clark was a homegrown farm-boy now I know he's supercharged alien, and I'm phoning home with one of E.T.'s home-boys."

It defiantly sounded like Lois. Wait. Lois knew Clark's secret. This wasn't good.

Give me a second I also need contact Ms. Sullivan so I can begin asking questions . The Martian interrupted.

Chloe kept examining the screen that allowed her to keep a post on everyone in the team with exception to Bart (he moved to fast for GPS). Aquaman was busy establishing an infiltration route through the lake to help aid their new accomplice in. Cyborg was busy hacking through the mainframe, while Oliver kept a vigil to make sure Cyborg would not be interrupted. The guards were still 200 meters away and two floors down so they were not a threat. Yet. It was a pity that Clark wasn't here to help; his help would have ended the mission by now! It was at that moment that Chloe 'heard' J'onn J'onzz's call.

Chloe Sullivan, this is the 'Martian Manhunter' as you have dubbed me. I need your assistance. She looked around wondering where his voice was coming from.

I am a telepath. I can communicate through thoughts and bring other peoples thoughts together. Chloe nodded though, and then realized that she had to respond through thought.

"I'm kind of busy right now, can we talk later?" Chloe said monitoring the mission determined to be prepared if something went wrong.

Unfortunately we cannot, Kal-El has been abducted and we need information on his encounters with meta-humans. 

"What do you mean 'we'?" It then hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh dear god Clark, what happened?" Chloe heard the gasps of Martha on the other end. Lois voice then broke the moment.

Yeah so far we've identified his abductors as Tim Westcott, Graham Grant, possibly Kevin Grady and these two girls both had dark hair and somewhat similar appearance though one was a shape-shifter and the other was like Speedy Gonzales after a life-changing operation. Any way 'Miss A-Thousand-Faces' smacked him into a pillar while disguised as Alicia, and the others kidnapped him while beating up on Prober and me. 

Chloe was shocked at that announcement. "I think the shape-shape shifter sounds a lot like Tina Greer, and the speedster would be Emily Dinsmore but they were obsessed with Lana why would they target Clark?" There was an awkward silence as the four individuals pondered this.

"As for Kevin Grady well he's here in Germany." Chloe informed them hoping to avoid informing them of his part in Operation: minus 33.1. Lois however was thinking on another wavelength.

"Wow Chloe, should you really be cheating on Jimmy on your German vacation?" Chloe blushed and started furiously stating. "No Jimmy's here to and it's not like that." Chloe stated knowing that Lois was smirking on the other end. She was interrupted suddenly by the radio.

"Watchtower this is Green Arrow, are you okay? You haven't updated our status yet." Chloe cringed at Lois and Martha shocked gasps, apparently they could here what she could. Nervously she informed the Manhunter. In a hope it might serve as a distraction. She was hoping to distract Lois from what Grady's part of the mission was, knowing that they would have a lot of justifying to do.

"Um you might want to link up Team Justice in this conversation; I think we have some explaining to do." Martha then spoke up.

Lionel can also be informed to. J'onn J'onzz seemed to state in a firm voice.

Team Justice I shall contact, but I feel I should leave Luthor out of this for now. 

Lois was curious she had heard of Team Justice and there secret fight against evil scientist as one of the trashy stories the 'Inquisitor' published. As far as she had been concerned it was about as real as their story about Amazons and 'The Dark Knight'. This seemed like the kind of night where myths became truth.

Team Justice! he said locating their minds. Assuming that they would be unnerved to be hearing voices in their heads he then decided an explanation was in order.

I am a telepath and friend of Clark Kent, my name is J'onn do not be alarmed. I was speaking with Chloe earlier that is why she got distracted. You only have to think the words to respond. Green Arrow was the first to respond. Err, that would depend on who's on the other end of the conversation. he sated cautiously. Lois was never one to keep quite.

Oh! Only someone who recognizes your voice Oliver! That and the good Senator who's probably kept your secret to . She said with a hint of amusement.

Ahh crap Clark's let the cat out of the bag! Arthur groaned. Lois was trying her hardest to adjust to these revealed secrets.

Amazing Team Justice seems to be made up of my Ex-flames! Though no, Clark didn't squeal on you guys. He's been kidnapped and we are dealing with meta-humans so your help would be appreciated. 

Bart laughed at this. I don't know about these other hombre's but I'm the only one who's going to get back to Smallville anytime soon, I just have to find these trapped meteor- I mean meta-humans. This is the last station of 33.1 so we will be straight to Smallville after where done here. Okay I found them. My god! There in these weird ass tube things... Ahh! Son of a Bitch there's a couple of girls that can move as fast as I can! ...Ahh! ...That hurts! 

"Bart your dealing with clones of Emily Dinsmore, please be careful. The process in which they were made gives them super-speed."

Green Arrow sighed. Look, we should be back in 27 hours; I have enough faith that you will take care of everything. Martha sighed.

I'm getting the next flight back. Mrs. Kent listen to me its going to endanger Clark's secret if you get back straight away as soon as something goes wrong. Give us the 27 hours well have him home safely. Lois said hoping that she could prove that not only could the Kent's trust her, but she was also useful.

Martha's silence gave everyone the impression that her motherly instincts were going to win-out on her faith in Lois. Every-mother wanted to be there for there son in times of need, but hadn't Clark thought this conference important.

Okay Lois, please be careful! finishing the discussion they said their goodbyes and broke contact.

Returning focus to the barn the two stared at each other. Lois finally broke the silence.

"I suppose that the best place to start is to check with Lana and Uncle Fester. I guess it's up to us now!"

_Another chapter down. THanks again for the reveiws their appreciated. Had to throw in a nod to "Identity Crisis" anyway I'll get on to the bad guys perspectives soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Returning the focus to the barn, the two stared at each other. Lois broke the silence.

"I suppose the best place to start is to check with Lana and Uncle Fester. I guess it's up to us now!"

"I would suggest we seek Jor-El for aid first!" J'onn J'onzz insisted. Lois groaned, her first thought being how long, formal, and painful a conversation between two aliens would be. Then again, she has already met two, why not three?

"Okay, so where does Jor-El live anyway?" The young reporter asked, assuming she would be seeing a spaceship of some sort.

"Jor-El has been deceased for close to two decades now, he foresaw all of this, and imprinted an AI construct with his essence. This A.I is located either at the 'Kawatche Caves', or the 'Fortress of solitude'" Lois was only half interested in what the green –man had to say, finding some of the concepts just too hard to grasp with the limited amount of time. J'onn J'onzz anticipated this and used his speed to whisk them to the Kawatche caves in the blink of an eye.

Lois was annoyed at the rapid change of settings. It also irritated her that she had little control and say in this operation, but she accepted that it was for the greater good. Lois decided that she needed to learn the ropes to everything she had discovered, then maybe she could take back some control.

J'onn J'onzz began to touch certain glyphs and speak in a language that Lois perceived to be either Martian or Kryptonian. The cave began to glow, before a deep and piercing voice echoed out the intentions of something great and powerful.

"J'onn J'onzz! Welcome. I had not foreseen your visit, or that of Miss Lane!" Lois rolled her eyes. This was going to take a while unless she cut the crap.

"Look, Clark has been kidnapped! The kidnappers have something planned for him and once that's done, Clark's a dead-man. J'onn thinks you can help, so can we cut the crap and see what you can do? Or are we better off getting a Mac?"

J'onn J'onzz was surprised that the young women would be so direct, even towards Jor-El. Although Jor-El was not angered at this, and answered the question in his normal emotionless tone.

'Kal-El's destiny has been altered by a dark and magical nature. I am unable to aid you personally, as I am without form, and imparting power onto you would only lead to disaster. However, I have someone that may assist you." As he ended the sentence, a flash of light pulsed forward. Lois grumbled, thinking that Jor-El was overusing that trick. A young blonde women dressed in a white top emerged. Lois responded with a 'huh?'

"Lindsey Harrison was fatally wounded when Kal-El arrived on this planet. Her mother begged for her life, and traded her own to restore her. I made this exchange to establish a messenger and tutor for Kal-El. She has been restored as a kryptonian, and now she will assist you. In the name of Rao may you succeed" The disembodied voice stated. J'onn J'onzz was curious. Perhaps it was the same procedure that Jor-El used to revive his son. Although, like Lois pointed out earlier, he didn't have time to get thinking about the A.I.'s workings, and decided he should be happy that this meeting went by quicker than expected. After this they would pay Lex Luthor a visit and then he could see why Katar Hol was so desperate to contact him.

"What is our next step?" Lindsey asked, curious. It was true that Jor-El had brainwashed her, but he had restored her mind because Kal-El had choosen his destiny. And like he stated, her mother had given up her life for Lindsey, and she felt she needed to use her second chance for the right reasons, and that involved saving the youth.

"I'm off to see Lex, to see if I can find anything that might link him." Lois stated. Lindsey cocked her head.

"You suspect he's capable of kidnapping a one-man-army, yet you're going to question him on your own?" Lois knew the blonde had a point, but she felt that she needed to contribute something to the group or she would be sidelined.

"Well, I am friends with his wife, and I don't see how you two would be able to get in the manor!" J'onn J'onzz felt it was time to return to his human form. He made sure to change as quick as possible, to lessen the shock. Soon, the Green-man was replaced with a tall-dark one wearing a blue jacket.

"Allow me to introduce John Jones of the Denver police force, here to investigate a kidnapping ring." The two women were impressed. Lindsey was inspired with her own brilliant idea. Speeding away to the fortress and returning a minute later with the proper identification to pass as cop as well.

"How did you forge that so quickly? And isn't your name Lindsey not Karen Starr?" Lois asked, impressed but unwilling to admit it.

"Well I really don't think I will be ably to use my old identity. As for my badge you would be amazed what the fortress can do; I don't even have to worry about anyone checking my back story on the computers." Lois was beginning to think very highly of this Earth-grown Kryptonian.

"So listen guys, I think we need to approach Lex's manor in a car, otherwise he might catch us appear out of nowhere on a security camera." Lois stated. J'onn and Lindsey looked at her and nodded, neither of them having any desire to be strapped down to a table with Luthor standing over them. The trio burst into super-speed to the Kent Farm and Lois's car. It was a short trip due to J'onn and Lindsey (or Karen Starr, as her badge identified her) carried the car in flight until they were only a small distance from the house. Lex made sure that they waited ten minutes and went through security before he let them in, knowing it would cause Lois a world of irritation.

Finally they were in the main room. Lex greeted them with a look of pure superiority. 'When I saw your car at the gate, I was surprised to see others who can stand your company, Lois." Lois felt the desire to respond but she had to resign to the fact that nasty antagonism wouldn't really help her rescue Clark. Luckily, J'onn stepped up hoping to get the information he needed, and avoid the fling of insults the two were threatening to throw at each other. J'onn really needed to find out why Katar Hol had been constantly calling his name for over a full hour. To do this he needed to focus on the task at hand.

"I am John Jones of the Denver police department, this is my partner Karen Starr, and we're investigating a kidnapping that occurred recently in Smallville." J'onn said in an official tone.

"I'm sorry officer, but the rumors of my nefarious secret organization and evil plans are greatly exaggerated. I'm afraid I have no knowledge of such an occurrence." He stated, arrogantly showing that he was rich enough to talk down to the police.

"Well as nice as your reassurance is, we came to talk to your wife, some of the suspects have attempted to murder her in the past." The Blonde women stated. Lex raised his eyebrow, staring at her face until his eyes drifted lower, taking in her chest.

"Of course, I will be happy to get her and assist in your investigation." The billionaire smiled, attempting warmth, however his smile appeared sinister. As soon as he left the room J'onn began to speak to their minds.

"I searched every inch of his mind, he knows nothing of Clark's kidnap, but he has been committing rather disturbing acts upon those he has forced into Level 33.1 some of which have disappeared among those being a few of the assailants."

"So Dr. Evil has nothing to do with this, well I guess Femme-Me should be able to give us some info on some of the suspects." Lois said. The two didn't give a respone.

"Aww come on. I can believe J'onn hasn't seen an Austin Powers's film, but Lind… I mean Karen, where have you been?" Lois asked, noting that with an alien around she might need to cut out the pop-culture.

"I've kind of been in a cave for close to a decade." Lois rolled her eyes at this.

"So you're not really 17? You knew to show off your cleavage to get what you wanted back in the day?" Lois joked. Karen however felt rather indignant at this.

"Hey! I'm female, healthy, and strong. If men want to degrade themselves by staring and drooling and tripping over themselves, that's their problem, I'm not going to apologize for it." Lois chuckled in response; she was now really taking a liking to Karen. However, the reporter was unable to tell her this because Lex had returned with Lana in tow. Lana wore slightly baggy clothes that still had a stylish design behind them, designed to hide her miscarried pregnancy, but not detract from her previous tastes.

"Lex tells me that you're investigating a couple of kidnappers who have tried to murder me in the past." Lana stated, desperately trying to conceal her fear at her experiences with murderous meteor freaks.

"Yes, the trouble is that one Miss Emily Dinsmore, Tim Westcott has been declared missing while Graham Garrett and Tina Greer have been declared legally dead!" Karen said, focusing on the facts. Lex fidgeted uncomfortably, presumably because they were escapees, or more, stolen bodies from level 33.1.

He decided to excuse himself from the room as the trio noticed his guilty behavior. As soon as he left the room Lana asked the three.

"I honestly don't know where they're keeping Clark!" the three gave a surprised look. Then they became suspicious.

"Oh please, if it wasn't Clark that was kidnapped he'd be here accusing Lex of being pure evil! Not only that, but they were all foiled by Clark, so they would want revenge on him! His close friend and cousin turning up is also a dead give away!"

The reporter and Martian turned to Karen.

"It's a long story and due to his dads handy work I would biologically be closer to his half sister." Lois nodded noting that she would probably want Smallville's life story when this was all over.

"Mrs. Luthor, from what I can tell, knows nothing about the kidnapping or kidnappers. She has not been in contact with any of them." J'onn mentally informed them. Lois picked up a slight uncertainty.

"I don't think you believe that?"

"No, it's that someone is watching us through Lana's eyes. I feel a second presence in her mind; the good news is it didn't notice me."

The trio looked at Lana and could make out a faint purple glint in her eye. Awkwardly, they decided to retreat so they wouldn't give away too much information. It was bad enough that their enemies knew they were onto them. Lana called to them as they exited the room.

"Most likely the kidnappers will try and ransom him off, in that case, they will call here. I'll let you know if they do."

Lois was the only one to acknowledge her and they left. Returning to the Kent farm twenty minutes later Lois kicked over a pail in frustration. J'onn stood motionless, his gaze motionless starring off into space.

"Damn it we still don't have any clue what's going on!" Karen nodded in agreement; to be honest she would rather be fighting criminals than doing all this investigating.

"Not quite, I believe I have worked out some suspects on who was imitating Kevin Grady. It's either two of the other escapees; Greg Arkin the most likely candidate because of his strength, or a man named Arthur Light. Arthur Light has an apartment just outside of Grantville. I think you will find clues there." The Martian explained.

"You didn't include yourself in that sentence." The Kryptonian stated.

"A friend has been trying to contact me for a while now and is persisting that it's urgent, I need to see what is wrong. I believe that you two will be fine for now."

"J'onn! We need you to transform into Clark, someone is pulling up in a Limo." The blonde women stated, using her super hearing. J'onn obliged, and a second later Clark stood in his place.

Moments later, Lois, who had an average humans senses, could hear the car approach, expecting it to be Lex. With Oliver away, he would have been the only other person they knew with that kind of car. To her surprise it was a handsome, dark-haired man who, apart from a different eye-color and hairstyle, bore striking resemblance to Smallville. Before the trio stood Gotham City's most famous billionaire.

Bruce Wayne.

_Been a while since I updated. Im thankful for the reviews I have recieved and I'll try to be quick about the next chapter. _


	5. Chapter 5

The mistress towered over her desolate palace in reality a derelict factory that fallen out of business thanks to Luthor-Corp. The factory placed next to the sight of an abandoned Amusement-Park. She sat at the very end on a thrown that sat on a level. A thrown; that she had taken from a rich old fool; one who could not say no to anything pretty wrapped in a dress. On her thrown she sat contemplating the way her world had evolved in these present times.

The day that Luthor had split himself with Black Kryptonite had been her true rebirth. It would also be her step to power. She had seen the whole thing and little to her heir's knowledge she had used the little skank to make herself a new separate body. The side affect was that it left her a weak for a good year leaving her dependant on possessing the little bitch. She celebrating the day she was free by killing a descendant of her enemy. However she was intrigued by the boy with impressive magics she decided to watch and listen through her former possessed victim's eyes. Learning about his weaknesses she set to work stealing a few living members of Level 33.1.

She stole them right under Luthor's nose. Emily Dinsmore was the easiest to control. Emily had a love for Lana that made her very susceptible to the mistress who looked just like Lana to manipulate. She laughed also at the fact that Emily was physically an adult with a child mentality which helped the mistress control her. Light she had to control through fear and the use of Emily.

Once she revived Tina Greer she was controlled in a similar fashion to Emily, but she also had to use certain 'charms' on the shape-shifter. Greg Arkin and Graham Garret were revived in the exact same fashion as Tina. It was amusing that all her searching for power stones and trinkets that granted eternal life and one big pit solved all her answers, the Lazarus pit.

When she revived them Garret behaved like he'd been driven mad. Greer and Arkin seemed remorseful of their actions but that did not last long as they soon returned to their old behaviors.

Arkin was starting to break-down further into a more insectoid form. His eyes were now compounded his fore arms had started to form exoskeleton like amour. Arkin became consumed by an insatiable need to mate. Similar to how a swarm of locus devoured crops. The mistress felt no pity about using Emily whose childish mind failed to comprehend what was going on, only that it hurt her physically and emotionally.

Emily as if her mistress's thoughts had summoned her appeared holding Clark Kent's broken and limp form in one hand and a piece of green kryptonite in the other, bringing her mistress out of her reminisces.

"Good girl Emily! Perhaps we should have tea a little earlier." The Mistress spoke in a sickly sweat voice almost on the point of using baby talk, while she gestured towards what looked like a little girls tea-party set. Emily seemed happy at this.

A gust of sand filled wind blew and emerging from it were Tina Greer, Graham Garret, Greg Arkin were released from the sand but the sand itself slowed and condensed into the form of Tim Westcott.

Tim had been recruited along side Arthur Light when the mistress removed them from Lex's captivity. She earned Tim's trust by agreeing about his opinion that the metoers brought a wave of evil, that she heals people using the then sane Tina and Greg as evidence of this. She made a claim about removing the evil from people and he bought it. He had such a narrow and easy to manipulate mind.

"I thought I told you to return with the boy as soon as you acquired him and stay together?" the mistress stated coldly. Her aura began to glow a dangerous purple. She had recently seen 'Return of the Jedi' and was hoping to try a little shock therapy if needed. Tim however tried to explain to ease her mood.

"Mistress we had him captured however Lois was there we were going to leave no witnesses like you asked but... but... this green-man who was strong, fast go through things and fly showed up. He had skill so we retreated before we jeopardized your plan."

"But you left witnesses!" she sneered using her magic to shock the sand-man for the groups failure. She then pondered for a minute that maybe it was not so bad. Lois had once served as a host to one of her aids; she could use her again and maybe control this green man, that was if they tried to rescue little Clark.

The mistress decided she would need to use Lana's eyes in the near future due to the chances of the two showing up to investigate Lex as a suspect. Her musings were interrupted by Dr. Light and Dr. McBride entering through a side door, they bowed and waited for the mistress to let them speak so they would not be punished.

"Is it ready?" she asked feeling almost giddy at the horrors they were planning for the unconscious young man with a broken arm. Light spoke up trying to mask his disdain for the women who had forced him into her service.

"The holograms and illusions are ready, even the rest of the equipment is set, all we need now is for him to wake up and Tina to do her job." The mistress was unconcerned about this. She directed her next question at the disgraced psychologist.

"This will defiantly break his will?"

"Yes studying his behavior, he has a large amount of guilt when he fails to save people and that will be his undoing! However I was wondering when you will be giving me access to the pit? The disgraced psychologist asked the only thing keeping him going being his chance to revive Alicia and his revenge on Kent.

"Soon, soon as soon as my puppet is ready I will tell you where it is." In reality the mistress had no intention; if Alicia was revived she may undo Clark's breaking. The so called brilliant doctor didn't figure this out.

The mistress's minions began to drag Clark off to the carnival. His ride off horror and fear would begin and then she would have a means to shatter the seal and gain greater power. Soon the entire word would learn to fear her. The world would learn to speak the name Countess Marguerite Isobel Theroux, with reverence and devotion.

_That's another chapter down. Please read and review._


	6. Chapter 6

The Countess was busy overlooking the final preparations to break Clark Kent. He had been stripped down to his boxers. She figured his fear of losing those would be worse than actually losing them. He had been leashed with a collar that placed kryptonite at his throat. That was more than enough to leave him weakened, but able to walk. A red S was painted on his chest. This was to make his current situation even more unpleasant with a reminder of the scarcrow incident. Tina morphed to assume the form of deceased quarter-back and marine Whitney Fordman. All that was needed now was for the boy to awaken to begin his descent into a dark insanity.

It seemed he would not be awake for a while so Isobel figured she had time to watch things through Lana's eyes. By sending herself into a trance like state Isobel began to spy through Lana's eye three figures with her. One was Lois Lane, another a blonde woman who at one time Clark claimed was his cousin, and another was a dark skin man who appeared to be a cop.

The conversation was not really rewarding the trio only seemed to describe what they knew and only vaguely, they seemed to skip out many details. The only surprising piece was that Lana was able to catch on to Clark being kidnapped, by his mere absence, causing Isobel to believe maybe her descendant wasn't as defective as she thought. Though the moment was ruined when they hurriedly left somehow catching on that Isobel had been watching. Lana as if trying to disprove any show of brains, by self importantly telling the three that if a ransom occurs she would contact them. How stupid could the little skank get? At one time in the past Lana had complained that she had been possessed by an evil slut. Isobel found it amusing that being an evil slut helped her become a powerful witch where Lana was just a plain slut who was tricked into thinking she was knocked up.

Clark was slowly beginning to stir. Isobel decided once more to consult Dr. McBride however once she turned to look at him she noticed he had been gone for a while and she had not noticed. Most likely he would try and break into Light's apartment to gain the Lazarus's pits location not that it mattered. McBride had now made himself a dead man, she would order Light to take care that as she watch the horror show that was about to ensure. She would also make sure to send out the Smallville Dragon to ensure that those three would be distracted long enough for her to rip Clark Kent's mind apart.

She wanted to watch the entire event but Emily was looking at her expectantly, Isobel scolder the speedster with a look that would inspire anyone into terror, except Emily just pouted.

"I know! I promised that we would play however I really want to watch this". The groups speedster was about to protest when the mistress continued.

"However I believe Greg would like to play wouldn't you Greg?" Emily's blood froze as she began to quiver the trauma of the previous times kept her frozen in fear. As the insect man grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her off screaming. Isobel smirked knowing full well that the dark-haired speedster could just say no and run away but obedience and blind loyalty to Lana made Emily very compliant towards what Isobel said. As Emily began to weep from emotional pain and her humiliation, in another room Isobel couldn't help but smirk at the power she held over even the most powerful men and women.

Bruce Wayne stood before the stun women and the nonplussed 'Clark'. He looked at Clark carefully noticing that he held his posture more rigidly, holding himself like his entire body was weightless he was far to disciplined to really be Clark. Bruce knew only one person that could look like Clark.

'J'onn you don't fool me, and honestly I can understand if Clark doesn't want to see anyone but tell him I've got it up and running.' The two girls looked baffled; J'onn resumed his Martian form and began to address the billionaire.

"Both of them are dedicated to keeping Clark's secret, it's your call but they are trustworthy." Bruce considered his words for a bit. He held the Martian's opinion in high regard. Reluctantly he explained.

"I am the Batman! I have known Clark and his secret for 4 years now just after my 20th birthday actually."

"Hi I'm Loi-…" Bruce cut her off before she could finish.

"I know Lois Lane; you have been a close friend to the entire Kent family. Clark has mentioned you when we've hung out. Though you Lindsey are in the rogue gallery."

The girls looked confused. "Okay a rogue gallery is basically a list of our memorable opponents. I've set up a database that links the people that J'onn, Clark and I have grappled with as well as our allies and secret keepers and I was basically handing over a copy. So far it has the best of human and Martian technology!"

J'onn eyed the dark haired man. Who held his composure well but decided to give the Martian more information to avoid a mind-probing.

"I had other things I wanted to talk to Clark with. Mainly how he's holding up, introducing a friend of mine and finally get his help on destroying a Lazarus pit here in Smallville." He sighed it looked like he needed to explain everything to these amateur's something he wasn't in the mood to do however Zee was off scoping the area (something about traces of dark magic)so his hands were tied.

"Sorry about that but Clark is kind of kidnapped by a group of his 'rogues' at the moment where kind of trying to figure out exactly what to do." Lois said curtly annoyed that this ego driven billionaire could easily assume that she would need these terms explained to her.

Bruce nodded his head, like the gesture was enough to explain his thoughts. Moments later he spoke.

"What information do we have? Starting with a when, where, how, and who?"

He opened up a small palm-sized shaped case. He then began to hum a tune that sounded like something from a Tim Burton film the case then began to spurt a hologram.

"He was kidnapped right here in the barn. A girl named Tina Greer took the form of Alicia and attacked him. An unknown Meta used kryptonite and super strength to break his arm. I tried to stop him but a speedster, Emily Dinsmore stopped me. The unknown continued to break Clarks' fingers. Until a hitman Graham Garret appeared, he can turn invisible. He told the unknown that they needed Clark alive for now. He mentioned something about a mistress. Clark was then knocked out and sped away. They tried to kill me but J'onn showed up and fought them off. They were also aided by Tim Westcott Al-… "

"The man who murdered Alicia! I know!" Bruce said his voice was gruff and annoyed. "I've told Clark for the last four years that he can't just stop someone or help them out and just let them be. He needs to build up strategies to handle his rogues in case they return. Or team up, he needs to keep in contact with his allies, in case Lex tries to abduct them!"

"Sounds like a lot of brooding Bruce, but you wouldn't know about that would you?" standing in the door was a young woman between Lois and Bruce's ages dressed in a magician outfit. Bruce turned to her and stated moodily.

"My brooding gets results. Clark's leaves him in a cycle of self-pity and inaction!"

Lois guessed that he was trying to establish a air of intimidation and mystery, and it did work. However the Magician seemed unimpressed and acted like she was waiting for him to say more. Finally the dark-haired man sighed.

"Fine, Zee did you find the Dark magic you said you sensed?" Smirking she immediately cut short any chance of building suspense.

"Yeah I did its magic from three witches I suspect and if they've done what I think they've done… We better start praying!"

Lois suddenly felt uncomfortable; perhaps it was because she was scared that she may be somehow responsible for endangering Clark or maybe because this Zee girl was staring at her like she was planning the best way to attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Zee raised her arm toward Lois her open palm facing the reporter. The Dark Knight, the Martian, and the earthborn Kryptonian all began to stand protectively in front of Lois. In the past she would have chewed Clark out for the kind action. However she now had to concede Clark had been right many of those times and now would have been one of them if he was in the trio's place. It was one of the hardest things in Smallville living with the fact that no amount of training or experience could always equal the odds against a meta-human or psychopath.

Surprisingly Bruce seemed to prove the opposite too this belief, as he began an attempt to pacify his magician friend.

"Zee, please let her explain! You know be we should never jump to conclusions!"

Zee looked at all of them slightly annoyed but lowered her arm.

"Fine, but be quick where dealing with magic more dangerous then I ever wanted to face!" This was really worrying Lois.

"A couple of years back Lana came into contact with a book that basically made her go Chamber of Secrets on Smallville. She was possessed by this which Isobel, Isabelle then made a potion to possess me and Chloe with her two followers."

"I know the one, it needs the hair of two virgins!" Zee nodded gesturing for to hurry up. Lois muttered bitch, remember her own hair being plucked at an attempt to make the potion.

"Anyway Clark destroyed Isabelle's book and removed the witches in doing so. Well I heard rumors of Isobel returning but me and Chloe haven't had such problems."

Zee nodded once again before finally supplying.

"She probably had a tattoo acting as an anchor to Lana."

The Martian spoke firmly.

"I think we are dealing with Isobel, from what I've heard she's cunning enough to set up this plot and she would be most likely who I sensed in Lana's earlier. However she may have acquired her own body because the mind I sensed was outside her body."

"It's possible through black kryptonite. Clark told me to cases of it splitting someone. Zee what exactly do you think they've done that we should be concerned about?" Bruce affirmed.

Zee began to chant "ereh derrucco taht cigam kard fo tca eht em wohs".

A reply began to show of Clark's confrontation with the three witches up until the part when Chloe sliced into Clark's body with her nails.

"This is known as _the_ _cursed claw of krakrull_ essentially it is designed to over a few months turn its victim into a being of sheer shadow, darkness and contempt for everything else. I think that not only Clark regaining his powers but stronger mental resilience has kept this affliction at bay. I can only assume if Isobel is involved she plans to wear down his will and turn him into a such a monster what I don't know is how and why!"

"The best way to hit a person is to target his friends and family! Every person that ever meant anything to Clark that he has failed to save condemning him would be very effective. I suspect that that's the role Tina Greer. As to why there doing this seems like revenge without thought of the consequences."

"I have delayed this for to long, I need to see Kotar Hol right now. I hope you are all capable of handling this task." J'onn grimaced as he took to the night sky heading at a high speed towards Midway City. With exception to the earth-born Kryptonian the party looked on in awe at the alien's ability to defy gravity.

"I guess our first job is to find Arthur light and his apartment in Grantville." Lois said taking charge.

"I'm going to change into Batman first! Karen I think you need to adopt an alias."

Bruce said as he went to his Limo to become the man the criminals of Gotham feared.

Lois watched as Zee and Karen began sorting through costumes for Karen to wear. It was quickly agreed that no masks would be used. Karen's hair was cut to frame her face. Slowly they decided on blue boots and gloves. A red cap and belt both with prominent yellow buckles became the next permanent feature. Finally the body settled for a white leotard that covered her arms but left her legs bare and a window for her cleavage. Something Lois was happy to point out and lampoon asking the hero, what's your code going be "Booby Girl'?

"I think I'm going with Power-Girl! I'm keeping the window until I can find a symbol to place there."

"Whatever you say Booby-Girl." Lois giggled in amusement. Power Girl groaned.

"Look its power Girl damn it1 Not Booby-girl! Power Girl!"

"A Power Girl who needs to calm down and focus on the mission.' A very gruff voice and authorative voice commanded. It reminded Lois of a character in Metal Gear one of her favorite games. It was Bruce's voice but combined with his bat-suit it was no wonder he was the thing Gotham criminals feared most.

They were ready to move out Zee or Zantanna Zatara (her full name as Lois learned) teleported them just outside Grantville's apartment complexes. Batman used his device to bring up information on Arthur Light and his location and soon they were moving to the vicinity of where he was staying. Lois muttering that Bruce was a Bat version of Solid Snake. They never were prepared for what would happen next.

Clark was slowly rising off the cold ground his neck burning. He was shocked to discover the cold brushing against his skin. He tried to rise but his left arm collapsed under him. His broken bones still unhealed briefly robbing his coherent thought as he battled the pain it emitted. He attempted to get up again only to get to his knees. At that point he not only realized he was feeling pain and cold but he was naked with exception to his boxer shorts.

He then felt the collar that was pulsing kryptonite radiation into him. Removing his powers and causing him excruciating pain but not killing him. Suddenly bright blast of fire shot up the sudden heat sent Clark on his back again.

The fire cleared and to his shock stood many of the people Clark had witnessed die or been too late to save. His father, Alicia, Raya, Ryan, Kyla, Prof Swann, Jason and standing in front of them all was the first person he had failed Whitney Fordman.

"It's about time you woke up Kent!" They all said in a unified voice.

"Welcome to hell Kent! I have a feeling you're going to spend a lot of time here atoning for your screw-ups, if that's possible of course!" With this Whitney delivered a kick to Clark's stomach as the first steps of creating Isobel's weapon began.

_Another chapter I worte that took longer than I expected. Hopefully I can get the next on up sooner. But if you want a preview lets just say we get insight into barts family tree. Martian Manhunter, finds a reason why he really needs to contact the guardians of the universe and Clark psychological torture continues._


End file.
